wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom of the Quarry
Phantom of the Quarry is the eighth episode of Season 5, and the sixtieth episode overall. Plot One early morning, Edward the Blue Engine is bringing some empty trucks to the China Clay Quarry and he sees Bill shunting some trucks. Bill explains that he is bored and that the only exciting thing is a workman being fired. Edward asks why and Bill tells him that the workman had too many safety violations and asks why the manager is so strict. Edward explains that a workman by the name of Dennis Jackson died in a nasty accident in 1963 about three years before Bill and Ben arrived on Island and that's why management is so strict. Edward tells Bill that there's a memorial just outside the Quarry and Bill gets the picture and soon after Edward departs, Ben arrives with Bill deciding to play a trick on his twin. Bill asks Ben if he knows there is a ghost in the quarry. Ben replies with "What ghost?" and Bill tells Ben about Dennis and how he died but Ben doesn't believe in ghosts. Bill tells him that it's very true but Ben asks why he hasn't heard of it as Bill tells him that Edward only had told him that morning. Ben puffs off quite cross at his twin for picking up the entire story. Later that night, Bill puffs back into the shed that he shares with his twin and it had been a long day. Ben is about to drop off when he hears a clank somewhere before asking Bill what it was, but he jokes around and says that it was the ghost, but Ben doesn't believe it and goes to sleep. The next morning, BoCo the MeVickers Type-2 British Rail Class 28 diesel is pulling some loaded china clay trucks as he drops down into the drain which is a piece of land that normally floods when there's heavy rain, but as he is coming out one of the couplings snapped leaving four trucks and the break van in the drain. BoCo's driver gets out to have a look and explains that they need to go back to the quarry to replace the coupling before continuing on. As BoCo is backing down, an amused Ben starts to tease BoCo and is asking if he had trouble with his trucks, as the quarry manager joins BoCo's driver that the truck with the snapped coupling is the culprit and isn't too happy to investigate the matter. BoCo asks Ben if there's been anything else going wrong, but Ben explains that there was a couple of toolboxes missing and a support in the mines that was damaged had only just been replaced and BoCo thinks that is really strange. BoCo moves off a few minutes later after the investigation is done. This goes from bad to worst when some trucks derail, the water tower stops working and a tree blocks the line so BoCo can't come through plus more tools go missing. A few days later, Ben asks Bill if he was joking about the ghost but Bill isn't too sure anymore with Edward assuring them that it was not a ghost and that's a reasonable explanation to what happened that continues to tell the twins that the manager has contacted the police about the problems indicating sabotage. Edward asks the twins not to get into trouble and the twins promise. Later that night, the twins ask their drivers to stay with them to keep an eye out for the saboteur and the drivers agree. A few hours later, the twins are about to give up when they hear a clank that was similar to the one earlier that week. They sneak out of the shed to have a look to see what's happening and it's Bill that first notices something strange going on. There were two men near the trucks purposely snapping the couplings with some tools. Ben whistles loudly, startling the two men so much that they start to flee in a car as the twins race after the car. Further down the line, Ben stops at a single box to raise the alarm, while Bill carries on a bit up the line as Bill sees the car near a level crossing and blocks the road just like Percy did in A Stranger in Need. The driver turns out to be the workman that got fired and he explains that he was annoyed about all the stuff the twins did was never dealt upon, while Bill tells him about the accident in 1963 that killed an employee as the police arrive to arrest the two men. Bill heads back to the quarry to tell Ben all about what happened. Characters * Edward * Bill and Ben * BoCo * BoCo's driver * The SCC Manager * The Fired Workman * Dennis Jackson (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first speaking role of BoCo not counting Sodor Satire. * The Pink Panther Theme plays when the twins sneak out of their shed to have a look around. * This episode was originally meant to be in Season 4, but it was moved to Season 5 to make way for Cold Wheels and Snowed In. * A china clay truck with the Spiteful Brakevan's face is seen when the two men start to get away. * The episode's title is based on the novel (as well as its film and musical adaptations) Phantom of the Opera. * Lady TehPikachu, Thomas1Edward2Henry3 and EpicThomasFan713 make their first appearances as part of the voice cast. * This is the final episode in which Bill and Ben's original TRS2006 models are used. For STMY, WildNorWester built brand-new, scale-accurate models of the twins. Goofs * Bill went through a red signal as Ben stayed to raise the alarm at the signal box. * Since the track is bent, you can see that one of the twins' trains has derailed. Voice Actors * WildNorWester as Narrator, The Fired Workman, Driver and The SCC Manager * EpicThomasFan713 as Edward * Lady TehPikachu as Bill and Ben * Thomas1Edward2Henry3 as BoCo Gallery PhantomoftheQuarryTitlecard.png|Title Card BoCo.png|BoCo TheFiredWorkman.png|The Fired Workman Episode File:Sodor the Early Years Phantom of the Quarry Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Sodor: The Early Years